


Our Wonderful First

by aliythefangirl



Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [20]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Coitus Interruptus, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Mutual Loss of Virginity, Unprotected Sex, Unsafe Sex, nervous lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Instead of going straight to sleep, Landon and Hope make love for the first time.Set at the end of 2x13
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866535
Kudos: 14





	Our Wonderful First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Handon fan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Handon+fan).



“I can’t fly.” Iwhispered before capturing Landon’s lips in a passionate, needy, and loving kiss.

We let their tongues dance for a bit and then broke for air. Landon’s hands grasped the bottom of my top. We rose off the bed, still kissing fiercely.

“Can I?” He asked softly and I nodded.

Egged on by my approval, Landon quickly discarded my top. My fingers grazed the bottom of his and he nodded. I particularly tear off his shirt and then eagerly ran my hands up his chest. His hands lovingly grasped my face as we fiercely kissed. We broke our kiss and I saw him staring at my chest.

“Can....Can I um, touch them?” he whispered nervously.

“Please...” I whispered as he softly rose my breasts out of my bra and gently caressed them, my back aching as his fingers hit my nipples.

He kissed my neck softly. A little whine escaped my mouth.

“Do you like it? I’m not...hurting you, am I?” He whispered nervously, breaking away from my neck momentarily.

“No, no. You’re not hurting me. I like it.” I moan out softly as his hands gently and lovingly explore my breasts.

Then his mouth descended from my neck to my breasts, kissing the tops before enclasping one of my nipples in his mouth. My breath hitched.

“Landon...” I moaned.

He broke away from the nipple his mouth enclasped.

“Still good?” He breathily asked.

In response, I nodded and my fingers ran down his stomach to his belt buckle.

“Can I touch you?” I ask breathily as one of my hands lay gently just below his belt buckle.

“Please...please...” he moaned as I started to gently rub him though his jeans, his breath hitching.

I start to feel something harden against my hand. I have felt this maybe twice before.

My hand on his belt buckle dances with its fingers.

“Do you mind if I take your jeans off?” I whisper.

“No...” He whines and I softly unbuckle his belt.

Quickly his jeans are discarded. His fingers and hands leave my breasts to run gently down my stomach to just above my waistband and jean buttons.

“Can I...touch you? Down there?” He whispers out, almost a stammer.

I nod, fire is softly but increasingly growing inside me.  
His hand unbuttons and unzips my jeans as his hand tenderly but nervously slips down my panties, feeling my folds.

I kiss him, hungry and needy, as our tongues met and our hands softly explored each other’s bodies.  
Without breaking the needy, hungry kiss which is igniting the fire within me, I pull my jeans off and slide myself on top of him, legs around him. 

Our mouths break for air as I buck involuntary against his wandering fingers in my folds.

The thing in his boxers, underneath my hand is even harder now.

“We can stop....anytime you want, Hope...” he whispers out, almost breathless.

My hand nervously dips into his boxers and gently grips his shaft as he moans. It feels big in my hands.

“I don’t want to. I almost lost you today....” I whisper as my free hand unclasps my bra.

My hand temporarily slips off his shaft as I removed my bra. He groans at the loss.

His fingers are now exploring around the beginning of my entrance, causing me to moan.

I am in a lust filled haze as his hands gently explore the most private parts of me.

“I don’t...we don’t...” he whispers.

“What....” I moan out.

“We can’t.” He replied

“Can’t what?” I responded

“I don’t have anything...I wasn’t expecting...We can’t do _this_ , Hope.” he whispered.

I pout. I want nothing more than him inside me.

“When you’re going to cum...pull out just before.” I whisper back as the fire inside me keeps going higher and higher.

”I’ll try.” He whispers, agreeing.

”Can I take your panties off?” He sexily asks and I nod, moaning as his fingers keep up their exploration of my folds.

I whine as his fingers leave my folds, only to be pleasantly surprised when I feel those same fingers sliding my panties down my legs before they hit the floor.

”Do you mind if I rid you of your boxers?” I whispered, trying to sound sexy.

He gulps.

”I don’t. Please do it, Hope.” He whispers back.

I rise off him for a moment, now bare and wanting as I pull down his boxers to reveal his erect manhood. It felt big in my hands but now it looks even bigger. Will it fit?

I then nervously straddle him, guiding his manhood inside my heat as I feel it fill me up.

“ _Oh_.” I hear Landon moan as his hands enclose my waist.

It feels weird, odd but right. _Like a perfect fit._

I stay still, letting my body get used to the sensation and then I move myself up and down on his manhood again and again before I am pulled down onto the bed by Landon.  
The soft mattress and sheets hit my back. My legs open subconsciously, letting him snuggly settle in between them.

Landon lovingly gazes into my eyes as he starts to move inside me, slow and soft.

“Oh. OH _. Oh_.” I whine, as the fire climbs higher and higher inside me.

“God, Hope...” he groans as his manhood leaves and enters my heat.

I’m almost about to burst into flames.

“I’m about to cum...” he moans softly into my ear.

He captures my mouth in a sweet, soft kiss and then he softly pulls himself out of me.

“Landon...” I moan and notice he’s tugging softly on his shaft before a sticky, warm, and white substance shots out the tip of his manhood and covers some of my lower stomach as my name falls from his lips like a prayer.  
He then rises off me to hand me tissues to clean the substance. I wipe off the substance off my belly.

The fire kindled inside me dies a little but is still raging.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers as he settles down next to me on his bed again.

“Why? It felt amazing. It was beautiful, Landon.” I whisper

“It didn’t last too long. I didn’t last long. Once I was inside you, Hope...I couldn’t help myself. You felt _so good_.” He whispers back

“Plus you didn’t even cum.” He whispers, guilt ridden.

“I might, next time. I almost did. Just before you pulled out...” I whisper back.

“ _Oh_.” He whispers and nods, his fingers going down to explore my folds again.

The fire is back as his fingers slowly slide in and out of me, just like his manhood was minutes before.

”Please...fuck...” I moan as the fire gets too much and I let it consume me.

”Landon! Landon!” I scream out as my walls collapsed around his fingers.  
I ride my high until it is over, whining a little as his fingers leave me.

”Next time?” He hopefully asks as I ride the last of my high.

I finally recover enough to speak.

“Oh, they will be _many_ next times. Just let me go to Dr. Salvatore to get on birth control. We can get and use condoms in the meantime. I want...I want you inside me almost all the time. One of those next times, I want...” I whisper back in response

“You want?” He eagerly asks.

“Next time, you go bare inside me...I’m not going to tell you to pull out. _Quite_ the opposite, really. I will want you to go deep inside me and fill me.” I whisper seductively and softly into his ear.

He kisses me softly on my forehead before bringing me into his embrace. He moves just a little to bring his covers over us.

Fully content in each other’s embrace, we fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo...pullout/withdrawal method aka coitus interruptus.  
> 22 of 100 women get pregnant in a year using this method(perfectly), so yeah...not the best. Would NOT recommend. (Better than doing nothing, I suppose.)


End file.
